winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Charger/crusher
"What the hell is that?!" "Put fire on the thing, now!" :―Cpl. Winter and Pvt. O'Neal, regarding a Crusher (from Aliens: Colonial Marines) The Crusher, also known as the Charger, is a Xenomorph caste that was encountered by Colonial Marines from the [http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Sephora USS Sephora] on Acheron (LV-426). Its most notable features are its large head crest, which is said to be completely bulletproof, and its habit of charging its prey to inflict massive blunt force trauma. It acts as something of a heavy unit for the Xenomorphs, able to engage even armored vehicles with some success. CharacteristicsEdit The Crusher is typically black with a dark brown or gold tint to its body. They have been seen in various sizes, but are always considerably larger than common Warriors, standing around 10' tall when on all fours. The Crusher's head is topped with a thick, bony crest, larger even than on some Queens, that it lowers into a vertical position before charging its target like a bull. This crest is incredibly strong, hardy enough to repel most forms of gunfire (including even the M56 Smartgun), and when lowered into the charging position it effectively shields the Crusher's more vulnerable body from frontal damage.[1] The force that the Crusher can impart with its charging attack is tremendous, enough even to propel an M577 APC sideways some distance, or throw an individual Marines several meters through the air.[1] However, this unique mode of assault renders the Xenomorph virtually blind whilst charging, meaning it is often unable to alter its course should its target move out of the line of attack. Furthermore, if an aggressor is agile enough to sidestep around a charging Crusher, its less resilient body will subsequently be exposed and left vulnerable. Even so, the creature is still incredibly tough, able to soak up significant amounts of damage before succumbing. However, a P9 Sonic Harpoon Artillery Remote Projectile Rifle can be used to quickly kill a Crusher. A full magazine of ammo (10 harpoons) shot at a Crusher's weak spot (its back) is enough to kill the beast. CreationEdit The Crusher's origins are not clear, to the point where it is not even known what species of host they spawn from. However, one popular theory is that the Crusher, put simply, is the "Praetorian" version of a Runner; just as a human-spawned Xenomorph creates a Drone that will evolve into a Warrior and then into a Praetorian over time, many think a Runner (Drone) will eventually evolve into a Crusher (Praetorian). Other creation theories include a further evolution of a typical Praetorian, or even some form of mutation, although the presence of multiple Crushers on LV-426 seems to discredit this last idea. It is quite possible that the Crushers that appear in-game were specially bred specimens, birthed in captivity from livestock or domesticated animals by Weyland-Yutani scientists - as the planet of LV-426 has no native fauna. Such a focused quadropedal evolution would likely require genetic disposition from the host. MultiplayerEdit Crushers are a playable caste in multiplayer. They can be used by finding a large Hive wall highlighted in green for Xenomorph players and pressing the Use/Reload button when prompted. TriviaEdit *In some interviews with the game's developers, the Crusher has been called a Charger, no doubt due to its tendency to charge at prey. *Despite featuring heavily in the E3 2011 gameplay demo, the Crusher only appears four times in the release version of Aliens: Colonial Marines, and is only engaged (and killed) by the player once. The Crusher also appeared in Stasis Interrupted the fourth and final DLC for Aliens: Colonial Marines where you once again only get to engage and kill a Crusher once. *Four Crushers can be seen in the Aliens: Colonial Marines campaign. The first is seen pushing a Weyland-Yutani APC over a cliff. Later, upon entering a breached outpost, a heavily wounded Crusher is seen still breathing. Another is found locked in a cell inside the Origin Facility, while the fourth is encountered (and fought) when the player tries to retreat back into Hadley's Hope. AppearancesEdit *''Aliens: Colonial Marines/''Stasis Interrupted (video game) *''Alien vs. Predator: The Miniatures Game'' ''role in the series'' '' He is one of four of vraks experimental xenomorphs, he was the result of if a xenomorph has a tougher head and four legged gait, it can be able to ram down any wall or barrak he even rammed down the rocks holding them in their birth place, however Hiccup's shield, seems to be his weakness, for it seems to knock him down flat, even if it hits his head.'' Category:Villains Category:Vraks pets Category:Xenomorph Category:Deceased villains Category:Slain beasts